An aircraft ambient pressure that is defined by the altitude-dependent atmospheric pressure varies considerably during a flight. At an altitude of around 5,500 m (ca. 18,000 ft) the external pressure has already dropped to approximately half of the atmospheric pressure prevailing at sea level before, on reaching a cruising altitude of is typically around 12,000 m (ca. 40,000 ft), dropping to less than a fifth. For this reason, passenger aircraft in particular have a pressurized cabin, the internal pressure of which is maintained during flying at a raised pressure level compared to the reduced external pressure, for example by means of tapped air removed from a compressor stage of an engine. To regulate the cabin pressure, cabin air may be released into the atmosphere through outlet valves. In the course of a normal flight the cabin pressure at cruising altitude corresponds approximately to the atmospheric pressure at an altitude of 2,400 m (ca. 8,000 ft).
The pressurized cabin is conventionally subdivided by partitions and/or intermediate floors into mutually separate areas, such as for example cockpit, passenger cabin, crew rest compartment (CRC), top deck, main deck or cargo compartments. In the event of a pressure drop in one area, for example as a result of damage to the pressurized cabin or failure of the outlet valve, the result is a pressure difference inside the aircraft compared to adjacent areas. The non-uniform pressure distribution inside the aircraft produces a force distribution, for which a primary structure of the aircraft is not optimized, and may lead to damage of the primary structure or to damage of the partitions and/or the intermediate floors that separate the decompressed area from the surrounding areas. In order to avert the potentially serious consequences of such damage, in the event of decompression it is necessary to achieve a rapid pressure compensation between the areas. For this reason, according to the prior art in partitions and/or intermediate floors decompression frames with flaps or decompression frames that are closed by means of breakable retaining elements are provided.
The printed document DE 37 15 328 C1 describes a decompression frame in a partition separating off the cargo compartment. The decompression frame is closed by means of a decompression panel that is held by leaf springs having predetermined breaking points. The decompression frame reacts both in the event of “blow-in” decompression (pressure propagating from the passenger cabin into the cargo compartment) and in the event of “blow-out” decompression (pressure propagating from the cargo compartment into the passenger cabin).
The printed document DE 10 2007 061 433 A1 describes a decompression frame, on which a flap is mounted by means of a hinge- or bearing element on the decompression frame. By means of a setting screw and a spring a pressure difference, upon which the flap opens in the event of decompression, is adjustable.
The discharge of cabin air is effected as a rule through air outlet channels that are disposed in the region of a cabin floor or a portion of side trim panels that is situated near the floor. In the event of a sudden pressure drop there is a risk of damage to the side trim with considerable potential endangerment of aircraft occupants. Here too, in the event of decompression a rapid pressure compensation between the cabin area and an area separated by trim components, in particular panels, from an aircraft skin is necessary.
For this purpose, the printed document U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,312 describes a decompression frame disposed in the side trim panel and having a screen, on which is surface-mounted a baffle plate that limits the discharge of cabin air. For the accelerated pressure compensation from the passenger cabin into the air outlet channel, in the event of decompression fastening points of the baffle plate to the decompression screen break so that the flow cross section is widened to the greater part of the decompression screen.
These known decompression frames however often do not satisfy the requirements of rapid decompression with an air flow rate high enough to prevent damage to the primary structure, the skin, the partitions and/or the intermediate floors. Furthermore, flaps, closing panels and associated retaining- and hinge elements add undesirable extra weight to the aircraft interior fittings or to the construction of the primary structure of the aircraft.
The object of the present invention is to remedy this.